


Pedagogy

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Gym class, High School, Humor, Martial Arts, Prompt Fic, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack has been giving Cassie lessons in how to handle boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedagogy

**Author's Note:**

> For Rowan D, in response to this icon prompt:

Janet left her car in the fire zone and hurried into the office. “What happened? Is Cassandra all right?”

“ _Cassandra_ is fine.” The receptionist’s nose went up into the air, Janet was sure of it. “I’ll tell Mr. Yamada you’re here.” She swept out of the room, rudely, in Janet’s opinion.

It was ten long minutes before Janet was led into the principal’s office. Mr. Yamada sat behind his desk, looking displeased. But Cassie sat in front of it, whole and apparently uninjured. 

“Cassie!” Janet put her hands on Cassie’s face, checked her arms and legs for injury. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Cassie tried to wriggle out of her grasp. “I’m fine, Mom,” she said. 

Yamada cleared his throat and stood, rapping his fingers on the desk. Janet could tell he was trying to intimidate her, and was proud to see that it wasn’t working on Cassie, either. 

“Cassandra,” he said, “had some trouble in the self-defense unit of her physical education class.”

Janet found that hard to believe. “What trouble?”

“The instructor has been admitted to the hospital. Tell her, Cassandra.”

“I just kicked him,” Cassie said. “Jack always says I should go for the — you know — first.”

Oh, Janet knew. Unfortunately, she also knew laughing wouldn’t go over well. “He’s going to be all right, isn’t he?”

“Thankfully, yes,” Yamada said with exaggerated relief. “He expects to be released tomorrow with no permanent damage.”

“And he wasn’t wearing any padding, I take it?” Janet had seen some of Cassie’s lessons with Colonel O’Neill. That gym teacher was lucky he wasn’t dead.

Yamada frowned. “It’s never been necessary for any of the other freshman girls.”

It was the wrong thing to say.

Half an hour later, after Janet had demanded, loudly, that Cassie be switched to another class, and explained, loudly, that the teacher’s low opinion of his female students was in no way Cassie’s fault, they headed to the car. 

Cassie turned to her as soon as the doors were closed. “I’m sorry, Mom. I didn’t mean to. It was automatic.”

Janet chuckled and patted Cassie’s knee. “I know. You did good, honey,” she said.


End file.
